Supernatural Imagines
by debategeeketc
Summary: A series of supernatural imagines, ranging from daily life to fluff to smut to kink. readerxdean readerxcastiel readerxsam readerxcrowley **please review**
1. Chapter 1

"You're shivering."

"Wh-wh-what? No, I-I-I'm fine," he was right of course, but there was no way that you would ever admit that to Dean.

"Y/N, you're shivering."

"No, really. I'm fine, Dean."

The snow started to fall harder, and you wrap your arms closer to your chest. It was nearly midnight and you were still waiting for the ghoul to appear.

"Whatever," Dean huffed.

"I thought you said that Sam would be back by now."

"Well Y/N, he said that he would be. I can't control him."

"Sam needs to get here already. And he better have drinks."

The three of you had been waiting at the cemetery for nearly three hours when Sam left to get coffee. That was almost an hour ago, and now it was snowing harder. That wasn't unusual in northern Montana in the middle of January, but you hadn't come prepared. Dean had his leather jacket and Sam always wore about a hundred layers, so they were both fine. You, on the other hand, were only wearing a light flannel. It had been fine for a while, but now your shirt was nearly soaked through and you were shivering. You hadn't realized that Dean was speaking until he tapped your shoulder.

"Hey. You hear me?"

"Uh, no. Sorry."

"I said that I think it's here. Look," Dean gestured toward the other side of the cemetery where you could see a shimmering figure.

"I see it. Are you sure that's her?"

"I has to be. Come on."

Dean grabs his rifle from where it was leaning against a tree and you follow suit. Together, you pad silently across the graveyard. The snow crunches softly under your feet and you begin to shiver more. When you're only a few meters from the figure, Dean holds out his hand and you both freeze. The figure glides toward you and a look passes between you and Dean.

It takes you and Dean nearly thirty minutes to defeat the thing, and Sam pulls up just as it disappears. The younger Winchester walks over to the two of you, holding three steaming cups of coffee.

"Oh, so now you decide to join us," Dean quips, taking a cup gratefully from Sam.

"There wasn't an open gas station anywhere and I knew you wanted drinks," Sam dips his head in shame.

"Sam, it's okay," you say, reaching for the remaining cup.

"Thanks Y/N. I'm glad you appreciate me."

Sam smiles down at you and you lean in to hug him, earning a glare from Dean.

"Oh god. Y/N, you're freezing!"

"No, Sam, I'm fine."

"No, Y/N, you obviously aren't; you're soaking wet and you're shaking. Dean, how did you not notice?"

"I-I did," Dean stutters, "She wouldn't listen to me. Y/N tell him."

You can hear Dean voice, but his words don't mean anything to you. Sam is warm and you rest your head on his chest, letting him support you.

"Y/N? Y/N! Can you hear me?"

Dean's voice is worried, but it's all you can do to stay awake. You try to speak, but all that some out is a soft whimper. The last thing you feel before you pass out is Dean wrapping his jacket around your shoulders.

The first thing you notice is that you're moving. The next thing you notice is that your head is in Dean's lap.

"Y/N? Sam, she's awake."

Dean's voice grates against your brain, and you turn over to look up at him.

"No, Y/N, don't move."

"Dean, your voice is too loud."

Dean looks a little hurt, but when he replies his voice is softer, "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you."

"I know, I know Dean."

"Y/N," Sam's voice is soft, "How do you feel?"

"Uh," you pause, "not good. I'm kind of numb, but my fingers hurt."

When he replies, Sam sounds a little panicked, "Dean, I think she might have hypothermia. We need to get her warmed up."

"I don't. Sam, I don't know what to do."

Dean takes your hand in his, trying not to panic.

"Dean, it's okay. We need to get her out of her wet clothes. Y/N, is that okay?"

"Yeah," you sigh, "that's fine."

Dean's runs his thumb over your forehead once before moving his hands to your shirt. He unbuttons your shirt with practiced ease. You try to reach up to help him, but he pushes your hands away. He lifts you slightly, sliding the wet shirt off your shoulders. Next, he reaches down to your waist, unbuttoning your jeans and sliding them off your hips. His gazes lingers for a moment on your hips, but he quickly looks away. When you're left only in your bra and underwear Dean lays you down, holding your hands tightly and pressing a light kiss to your lips.

"It's gonna be okay," he says, cradling your head in his lap, "Sam, she isn't shivering anymore. Is that good?"

"It might be. It's either a very good sign or she is going into shock."

Dean gulps, "How can we tell if she's going into shock?"

"Only she can tell us. Y/N, are you feeling better?"

"A-A little, Sam. I can't really feel my fingers."

"That's alright," Sam replies, "Dean, rub her fingers gently. See if you can get the blood flowing."

Dean takes your hands, rubbing them gently between his own. After a few minutes of silence, the feeling begins to return.

"Sam, I can feel my fingers again. Is that good?"

"Yeah, Y/N, that's amazing. What about your toes?"

"They're fine. I'm feeling a lot better now, actually."

"Y/N, that's great. Dean, see if you can help her sit up."

Dean sets his hand on the small of your back, slowly helping you sit up. Once you're sitting up, you lean your head against his shoulder. You stay like that for a few minutes before becoming aware of your nakedness.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Y/N?"  
"Uh, I'm, uh…" you trail off, gesturing helplessly down at yourself.

Dean's eyes travel down your body, and his gaze feels almost physical.

"Oh, of course," he stammers, trying not to stare.

Dean helps you sit up, quickly pulling his flannel shirt off and revealing his bare chest. He hands it to you and you slide it over your head. Dean's shirt is too big on you, but it is warm and smells like his cologne. You lean your head on his shoulder, dozing on and off until you reach the bunker. Dean opens the car door and carries you into the bunker, laying you gently on your bed.

"Dean, I'm okay now. You can leave."

"No way, Y/N. I'm not leaving you."

"Dean, I swear that I'll be fine."

"No. I'm staying with you. I'll be right back."

You sigh, knowing that there's no way you can convince Dean otherwise. He walks out of the room, returning a few moments later and turning the light off as he closes the door. Dean flicks on the bedside lamp, walking into the connected bathroom. You hear Dean brush his teeth, returning a minute or two later and sliding off his jeans. Dean climbs into bed next to you and turns off the lights, pulling you close against his chest.

"You scared me today, love," he says.

"I'm sorry. You know that I never would on purpose."

"I know, Y/N. I just can't stand the thought of losing you."

"Oh, Dean," you sigh, "I love you."

Dean kisses you softly before pulling back and looking into your eyes, "I love you too."

You lay together for a long time before either of you fall asleep, but it's the best night of sleep either of you have had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean? Y/N? Are you here?"

Sam's voice is barely audible over the shower, and you share a guilty look with Dean.

"Bingo, Sammy," Dean calls.

You can hear the embarrassment in Sam's voice as he replies, "Okay, got it. I'm leaving."

You both hear the door close and Dean turns back to you, pushing you up against the wall of the shower.

"Bingo?" you look at Dean questioningly.

"We grew up together Y/N. We have code words."

"Bingo?"

"It means that I have a girl with me."

"Oh, so I'm just some girl now?"

"No," Dean growls, "You're mine."

Dean presses his lips to your collarbone, making you moan a little. His lips make a trail down your chest, running his tongue over your nipple.

"Dean, please. More."

He continues to play with your nipples, occasionally biting down just a little. You wrap your hands in his too-short hair, pulling him up to your lips. He kisses you softly, teasing you. You wrap your legs around his waist, grinding against him and his resolve weakens. He nips at your lower lip and you gasp. Your tongues crash together and you feel him begin to harden.

"Dean. Now."

"Someone's a little needy, aren't they?"

"Don't care. Fuck me."

"Do what know?"

"Dean. Fuck me. Now."

He pulls away for a moment, only to reach down and begin playing with your clit. You throw your head back, moaning loudly. Before you know what's going on, Dean pushes two fingers into you. Before you have time to adjust he adds a third, and in only a few minutes you're writing against the wall.

"Dean. Now."

"Tut-tut-tut. Can't be bossy now, can we."

Dean pulls away, and you whimper at the loss. He leans in to kiss you, taking you off-guard when he pushes into you. He doesn't give you time to adjust and begins thrusting instantly. His thumb continues play with your clit and you begin to moan more loudly. After a few minutes you feel Dean's thrusts become more erratic, and as his kisses you deeply you feel your climax grow near.

"Dean!" you gasp, and his hands returns to your clit.

You throw your head back as you come and Dean thrusts a final time, coming with you. He kisses you softly, gently helping you stand. He runs his hands through your hair, massaging your scalp. He washes your hair, and you lean gratefully against him. When he's done you take your time washing his hair, kissing him again and again.

When both of you are clean, you step out of the shower and Dean helps you towel off, lovingly drying your hair. He helps you get dressed, giving you a clean pair of boxers and an old tee shirt since your clothes are dirty. Dean pulls on a pair of sweatpants, but you stop him from putting on a shirt. You gently trail your hands over his chest, kissing his neck.

Your kiss is cut short when Dean picks you up, carrying you over to the bed. He lays you down, pulling you onto his chest. The two of you are still laying like that when Sam comes back, hesitantly opening the door.

"Dean? Y/N? Please tell me that both of you are dressed."

"We're dressed, Sam. Don't worry," you smile.

Sam closes the door behind him, holding out a box of pie like a peace offering. Dean sits up, reaching for the pie like a toddler.

"Pie! Sammy, you know me so well."

"Dean," you scold, "it's nine in the morning, are you sure you want pie?"

"Pie is always acceptable, Y/N," Dean says, taking a slice of pie from his brother.

You're about to scold him further when he presses a spoonful of pie to your lips, silencing you.


	3. Chapter 3

You nervously wait for Sam to get home, playing with the ring on your finger. You knew that Sam said he would love you no matter what, but neither of you had planned for anything like this. You'd thought you'd been being safe, but then your period hadn't come. You'd hoped it was just late, but it'd been two weeks since then. Finally, you'd broken down and taken a pregnancy test. Sam and Dean had been out checking on Bobby, so you sat alone waiting for the results.

When it had come back positive, you had burst into tears. You loved Sam and you were already engaged, but you still didn't know how Sam would react. You hoped that he'd be okay with it, but you never knew. Sam was a hunter, and there was no way to know how long he was going to survive. It had taken a long time for Sam to even admit that he loved you. Since then, things had gone well, but you had no idea how he would react to this.

Absentmindedly, your hand falls to your stomach. Pregnant. You still couldn't believe it. You are perched on the edge of the couch when Sam and Dean return, both carrying bags of groceries. Both of Sam's hands are full of groceries, and you jump up to help him. The three of you bring the groceries into the kitchen, refilling the refrigerator and pantry. The entire time you are working, you try to build up enough confidence to tell Sam. You'd planned on telling him as soon as he got home, but now you didn't know.

There was no way you could tell Sam when Dean was in the room, but you couldn't exactly ask him to leave. You sigh in relief when Dean excused himself to go work on Baby. You and Sam are sitting in the living room of the bunker, and you know you that you have to tell him.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Y/N?"

You pause, taking a deep breath and bracing yourself for the worst.

"I-I…"

You trail off, pulling away from Sam and sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Y/N? Is everything alright?" you can hear the love in Sam's voice and you're scared that it might be the last time you ever hear that love.

"I-I'm fine, Sam. I just," your voice breaks, and you feel a tear trickle down your cheek, "I don't know how to tell you this."

Sam moves toward you, wrapping his strong arms around you. You lay your head on his shoulder, sniffling.

"You can tell me anything Y/N. I'll love you no matter what."

"Sam," you pause, taking a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Sam pulls back, staring at you like you had just said that Dean was a girl.

"Pregnant, Sam. I'm pregnant."

You draw even further away from him, burying your face in your hands. Your tears come faster now, and you flinch when Sam lays his hand gently on your shoulder.

"How? I thought we were safe…"

"I did too, but I guess not," your voice is turning cold.

"It's not possible. I mean, how could this have happened?"

"Damnit, Sam. I don't know. All I know is that it did."

You stand up, turning away from Sam so he doesn't see your tears. This is what you'd been afraid of.

"Wait, Y/N," Sam catches your wrist as you turn away, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," you sniffle, "I'm sure."

"Oh Y/N," Sam pulls you toward him, standing up so he towers above you.

You shrink back, fearful of what he might do. Instead of hitting you like you expect, he lifts you left hand and kisses the ring on your finger.

"You're pregnant," he repeats slowly, drawing you close to his chest.

"I know," you sob, collapsing against his chest.

"When did you find out?"

"About two weeks ago, I guess. My period didn't come, but I thought maybe it was just stress. I took the test today."

Sam pulls back a little, frowning slightly, "Two weeks? You've known for two weeks and you didn't tell me? Y/N, why?"

"I didn't know what you'd think," you reply honestly, "and I didn't want it to be a false alarm."

"I love you, no matter what," he says, kissing you softly.

His hand trails down to your stomach and he lays his palm flat against it. He sinks to his knees, laying his head on your flat stomach.

"Hello," he says, his lips ghosting over your skin, "my beautiful child."

"Sam," you say, and he stands back up, "how are we going to do this?"

You're still crying, and he gently wipes the tears from your eyes. He pulls you tightly against his chest, kissing the top of your head.

"Together."

Your heart swells at that one word and you lift onto your toes, kissing Sam. The weight of it all hits you, and you feel your legs give out. Sam guides you to the couch, setting you on his lap. You lean against his chest, and he wraps his arms around you. You stay like that for a long time, Sam supporting you. You're still like that when Dean walks in, freezing in the doorway.

"Sam? Y/N? Is everything okay?"

"Can I tell him," Sam whispers, "please?"

"Yeah," you answer, your voice rough from crying.

"Dean," Sam says, a goofy smile lighting up his face, "Y/N's pregnant."

You turn around at the silence, and Dean is standing in the doorway with his mouth wide open.

"Stop it, Dean," you laugh, "It's rude to stare."

"I just can't believe it," he says, "my baby brother is gonna be a dad."

Dean practically runs over to hug you, sweeping you up in his arms. He sets you down, facing Sam. He stands awkwardly still for a few moments before hugging his brother. It's not the kind of hug they usually share, manly and awkward; it's the kind of hug you see between people at weddings or funerals, honest and raw.

"Sam," Dean says, his voice catching, "I love you. I'm so happy for you."

Sam sniffs, trying not to cry, "Dean, I love you too."

They stand like that for nearly a minute, and when they pull apart you can see the trails of tears of both their cheeks.

"I'm gonna be an uncle, and that," Dean says with a smile, "requires beer."

Dean ducks out to the kitchen and you kiss Sam softly. It's a kiss full of love, and you only pull away when Dean coughs. He hands the beer to Sam, who opens them on the edge of the table. Dean takes his beer back and Sam frowns in confusion when you push the third beer away.

"No beer? But Y/N, this is a reason to celebrate!"

"Sam. I'm pregnant. No alcohol, remember?"

"Oh God. Right, no alcohol. Wait, Y/N, what else can't you do?"

"Um," you pause, "I don't exactly know."

"Oh no. You've probably already done something bad. Y/N, what are we going to do?"

You can hear the panic in Sam's voice and it makes you laugh.

"Sam, love. Calm down. I'm sure that everything will be fine. For now, we'll just be careful and in the morning we'll see what we need to know."

"Y/N, how are you not freaking out? There is literally a human being inside of you. We need to make sure that everything goes well. I won't be able to stand it if anything happens to you. Either of you."

"Sam, calm down. It's all going to be okay."

"Are you sure?" Sam asks, his eyes wide.

"Yes, I'm sure. Tonight, we just need to rest. We'll figure things out in the morning."

 ****Author's Note****

 **I might consider turning this into a full length story, opinions?**


	4. not a story update

**not a story update**

I'm so, so, so very sorry for disappearing. I was busy, then in a mental place where I couldn't really write. So, I'm back to writing now. However, I've had issues with my account here, and will no longer be updating on . Now, all my stories will be posted & updated on archiveofourown. I'm sorry for any inconvenience, but I promise that this will be a change for the better.

kisses, r


End file.
